Not One of Us
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: 'Emrys' shape changed into that of a lanky man, that couldn't be anyone other than Merlin."you should leave now, Gwaine is healed enough to make the ride back to Camelot."he said."Merlin? is that really you."Merlin gave no awareness that Arthur had spoken."Now if you please."he said. "I'm not leaving." Lancelot said.' contains old Merlin, female Merlin, and other versions of Merlin
1. Blood, fields, and bright lights

This fanfic is based on the song 'One of Us' from lion king 2:simba's pride. 

_I do not know when this is set. I know that the knights of the round table are present, Uther is still king, and in his right mind, and Morgana is evil._

I do not own Merlin

"ARTHUR WATCH OUT!" Merlin shouted as a bandit went for a death blow. Arthur blocked it in the nick of time. Merlin stood helplessly on the side of the road as the knights fought, he had no sword to defend himself.

"MERLIN!" Leon shouted. Merlin turned just as a flash of silver darted past him followed by searing hot pain. There was warm liquid sliding down his cheek and lips. The metallic, salty taste he impatiently identified as his own blood. But it wasn't over. The man who held the silver weapon he thrust it forward. Merlin tried to drop to the ground but was too late. The sword lodged its self in Merlin's lower left shoulder. There was blinding light.

Seconds later Merlin was collapsed on the dirt road covered in his own blood.

His vision cleared mostly, he cold make out those who were fighting, and the treetops. He saw birds fly over top and wondered what it would be like to just fly away. To go somewhere where he mattered, where he could be himself. The sound of fighting ceased as the pain in Merlin's chest increased. Merlin tried to take in a deep breath but it only caused more pain. So instead he took short intakes of breath.

"Is everyone okay?" Arthur's voice asked. Merlin's chest tightened and he started coughing hard tasting the same warm metallic taste of his blood spilling out of his mouth.

"where's Merlin?" Gwaine's voice sounded. Merlin coughed hard again more blood came spilling out of his mouth.

"MERLIN!" Lancelot's voice shouted. He heard footsteps come running towards him then a soft thud of someone landing at his side.

"Merlin, Merlin can you hear me?" Lancelot's voice asked. Merlin wanted to say yes but he couldn't make a sound. Merlin coughed again.

"Just hang in there Merlin." Lancelot said.

"Merlin are you okay can you hear me?" Arthur's voice called out among the others. Since Merlin could not manage talking he gave a very Gaius like eye roll. Merlin could hear a snicker among the knights.

"I think you are annoying him sire." Percival's voice rang out.

"We need to get the sword out." one of the knights said, Merlin didn't bother to try to identify due to the increasing pain.

"Right... this might hurt a bit, Merlin." Arthur said. There was a slight tug in Merlin's chest then indescribable pain as the sword was pulled out. Merlin gasped for air as the blood from the wound pored out quickly.

"We need to get him back to Camelot quick!" Gwaine shouted as Leon and Arthur picked Merlin up. There was a bright flash of light then darkness, Merlin slid into painful unconsciousness.

The convoy moved swiftly towards Camelot. The guards who stood guard at the city Gates had to swiftly move against the wall to avoid being trampled by the prince's horse. Merlin was on Arthur's horse,where Arthur held tightly to his friend. Merlin's head was dropped forward and bounced up and down to each trod of the horse. Arthur held his hand over Merlin's once blue shirt which was now stained crimson with the boy's own blood.

Leon moved ahead shouting, "Get out of the way! Move! Make way!" causing the normal street crowds to flood to the side, watching in curiosity as the prince passed holding onto his bloody manservant.

Gwen was in her house when she heard he commotion, it was Leon. She darted out to make sure her friends were safe, but they weren't. Merlin was there blood flowing freely out of his wound. Arthur was trying to keep pressure on it but it only flowed through his fingers staining them red as well. She picked up her skirts and ran after them. 'Not Merlin. Oh please, God, not Merlin.' she prayed as she ran.

The convoy arrived in the courtyard and they all carefully lifted Merlin off Arthur's horse. Arthur's hand left Merlin's chest for a second. The blood pooled and flowed over and down onto the stone ground. "Oh God No!" they all heard a gasp. Gwen was clutching onto the gate, eyes full of shock. Elyan tried to wave his sister off to get her to go home but instead she rushed forward to get the door. Elyan nodded and the knights carried Merlin in, leaving a trail of blood.

Gaius' door burst open. The physician turned to scold who ever it was but was silenced by the sight. His young ward was being carried in by the knights. Gaius swept every thing off the table with one swipe of his arm. They set Merlin down on the table and scrambled around to stop the bleeding.

"Go get water, Gwen!" Gaius ordered the girl standing in the door way. She gave a nod and rushed off. Gaius grabbed a needle and string and started to get ready to stitch up the boy's wound.

"this is really close to his heart, it looks like it might be infected as well. We need to wait for the clean water." Gaius muttered pointing to the wound on his ward's chest. So Gaius started on Merlin's face stitching the large cut that went from his upper right cheek to the left side of his chin.

"I'll help you in any way I can." Arthur said holding a vile of potion that Gaius often used to decrease pain.

Gaius nodded and handed Arthur a towel.

Merlin stood in a field of bright green and the sky was bluer than the ocean.

"Merlin." a voice called his name. Merlin turned and across the field was his father, Balinor.

"Father?" Merlin asked taking a step forward.

"Don't take a step closer." Another voice said. Freya appeared next to his father.

"What... why... please. I want to touch you." Merlin pleaded.

"No you don't Merlin." another new voice said. Will appeared beside Freya.

"Well why the hell not?" Merlin asked.

" If you do you will die, Merlin. As long as you stay away from us you can live." His father said.

"Well what if I don't want to live?"

"You don't have much of a choose here Merlin. As long as your destiny is not reached, then you can't die, you won't be allowed to, no matter what." his father continued

Merlin felt a jabbing pain in his heart. He dropped to the soft green grass.

"Wh-what's happening?" he asked.

"you're not dead yet, but not yet alive. You're bringing brought back."Will said looking up at the sky. The once bright blue sky was darkening, like nighttime.

"I love you Merlin but hang on please for all of us." Freya said, a soft breeze came by and caressed him, as if Freya was hugging him.

"go to sleep son. Goodnight." Balinor said like their last night together. So Merlin laid back closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

"WE'RE LOOSING HIM!" Gaius shouted as the knights scurried around to gather supplies. Suddenly Merlin's eyes shot open and he bolted upright.


	2. Memories of a friend

This fanfic is based on the song 'One of Us' from lion king 2:simba's pride. 

_I do not know when this is set. I know that the knights of the round table are present, Uther is still king, and in his right mind, and Morgana is evil._

I do not own Merlin

AN) thank you to all who read this

to Magic Cabbage: wait and see

to Tagrea: what about it do you like?

To Jaz-LiL-Bai-Kay: of course I will write more.

To everyone else who favorite storied it or put a story alert on it: thank you very much.

Now back to the story:

Last chapter-

"_WE'RE LOOSING HIM!"Gaius shouted as the knights scurried around to gather supplies. Suddenly Merlin's eyes shot open and he bolted upright_

"Holy sh-" Arthur shouted falling down, the now very much alive Merlin nearly head butting him. Gaius stood clutching the robes over his heart as a few knights dropped whatever they were holding. Merlin gave a painful shout and dropped back down to the bed shaking.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed getting to his feet.

"Hold him down!" Gaius ordered. Grabbing the needed supplies to stitch Merlin's side. Merlin gave a painful cry as the knights tried to hold him down. Merlin's eyes were wide with pain, tears glistened in them. Merlin's hand found Arthur's arm and ha clutched tightly to it, as if it were the only thing keeping him from screaming.

"This is going to hurt." Gaius warned as he pored a liquid onto Merlin's wound. Merlin screamed, his hold on Arthur's arm tightening, his back arching up.

Arthur was trying his best to hold himself together, as were the other knights. None of them would say it but Merlin was the strongest out of all of them. They would make fun of him and he would laugh along then throw back a comment. He would get hurt and laugh it off, or blush terribly red. But to hear his blood-curling scream, to see him writhe in agony, to see him so... weak.

A tear escaped Merlin's eye as Gaius hastily stitched him back up.

An hour later Merlin was sleeping peacefully on his own bed and the knights were collapsed against the wall in the main chambers. Arthur was sitting in Merlin's room with Gaius who was lost deep in thought.

"Gaius?" Arthur asked startling the elder man from deep thought.

"Yes, Sire?" Gaius asked.

"Merlin should be dead, shouldn't he." He said, it wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes he should be. It just missed his heart by hairs. You did good Arthur." Gaius said placing a reassuring hand on the young prince's knee.

"You're exhausted, go to bed Arthur." Gaius said, but Arthur only shook his head.

"I'm not leaving Merlin's side till he is awake and not dieing." Arthur said looking at his pale manservant. Gaius stood and stretched. "try to sleep if you insist on staying here." Gaius said and he left the room.

Arthur thought hard about how much Merlin was a friend to him.

"_No It's fine." Merlin said. He held the goblet as if toasting everyone the drained it's constants. _

"_He's all yours" Uther said, just before Merlin started choking and collapsed to the ground. _

Arthur was really scared then, probably the most he'd ever been scared for his friend.

Arthur remembered when they were in Ealdor

"_Have you always slept on the floor?" He remembered asking Merlin._

"_Yeah. The bed I've got in Camelot's luxury by comparison." Merlin answered. "Must've been hard." He said sympathetic. "Mmm. It's like rock." Merlin joked. "I didn't mean the ground. I meant, for you. It must've been difficult." He scolded. "Mmm. Not really. I didn't know any different. Life's simple out here. You eat what you grow and everyone pitches in together. As long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head, you're happy." Merlin said "Sounds...nice. " He mumbled "You'd hate it." Merlin admitted "No doubt. Why'd you leave?" He asked "Things just...changed." Merlin whispered. "How? Come on, stop pretending to be interesting. Tell me." He said, putting his feet in Merlin's face "I just didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to find somewhere that I did." Merlin shrugged. "Had any luck?" He asked hopeful. "I'm not sure yet." Merlin said. _

_Arthur was disheartened, he had hoped Merlin thought he fit in back home in Camelot. "We'll start training the men tomorrow. It's gonna be a long day. Get the candle." Arthur said. _

Then he remembered something he thought was strange. A discussion between Merlin and Hunith, it was strange

"_Arthur'd do the same for any village. That's just the way he is." Merlin's voice said. "It's more than that. He's here for you." Hunith had said to him, in a motherly way. "I'm just his servant." Merlin's voice said resentfully. "Give him more credit than that. He likes you." Hunith continued to try to reason with him. "That's because he doesn't know me. And if he did, I'd probably be dead by now." Merlin said. "You don't really believe that, do you?" Hunith had asked_Arthur paused in his thinking. 'what did he mean when he said, "That's because he doesn't know me. And if he did, I'd probably be dead by now." 'Is there something I don't know about. Or was he just exaggerating?' Arthur pondered. 'If merlin was telling the truth _would _he kill his friend' 


	3. just talk

This fanfic is based on the song 'One of Us' from lion king 2:simba's pride. 

_I do not know when this is set. I know that the knights of the round table are present, Uther is still king, and in his right mind, and Morgana is evil._

I do not own Merlin

_To Amme Productions: _Thank you. I hope you like how it does play out.

A few of the knights stood in front of the king their heads bowed slightly in shame.

"And _how_ long have you been here?" Uther asked irritated.

"5 days sire." Gwaine said rather cheerfully. Leon, Percival, Elyan, and Lancelot all shot him a reproachful look.

"Pray tell, _where _is my son?" Uther continued.

"Uhhh. He's with Gaius." Leon said.

"Is he hurt?" Uther asked

"Well... no, he's with Merlin." Leon continued.

"His _Manservant?_" He asked doubtfully. He heard how his son complained of the annoying boy

"Yes sire." Lancelot said. There was a long pause.

"_Why?"_ Uther finally asked the unasked question.

"Merlin was severely injured during out battle. Arthur refuses to leave till Merlin wakes up." Elyan said.

"tell him I wish to see him... now."Uther said.

"He said you would say that and in turn to say "I will not leave Till I know for sure that Merlin will pull through."" Leon said.

"The go in there and bring him to me." Uther ordered.

"We won't do that Sire." Percival said finally speaking up.

"And why is that?" Uther asked looking up at the large knight.

"Because we see where he is coming from. Merlin may be obnoxious at times but to us his is one of us we all want to see him pull through. Arthur has spent the most time with his and naturally feels more protective over him. And he said if you want to speak with him so badly to get up and come see him yourself." Percival clarified.

The Kings face went red with rage. He stood and marched toward Gaius' chambers.

Arthur sat next to Merlin's bed and was just waiting. He took of the cloth from Merlin's forhead and dipped it in the bucket of water. After ringing it out he placed it back on.

"Come on Merlin, you may be the worst servant ever but you need to pull through." Arthur said just as there was a loud bang in the main chamber. Arthur looked at the door.

"Are you Okay Gaius?" He called out tentatively. Merlin's door flew open so suddenly it startled Arthur. There in the doorway stood a red faced king.

"Father." Arthur acknowledged then turned back to Merlin. He once again removed the cloth from his forehead and followed the same routine as before.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Uther shouted.

"Here." Arthur answered simply. Merlin groaned softly.

"Why have you not come to report to me!" Uther asked.

"Because Merlin needs me to be here. Anyway I sent my knights to tell you what happened." Arthur said reaching for a painkiller. Uther marched over to his son and snatched the vile out of his hand. Arthur shot straight up onto his feet almost looming over his father.

"I don't know what your problem is Arthur but this boy is not your friend he is your servant." Uther shouted.

"I don't have a problem it's _you_ that does! Just because you are too afraid to get close to people does not mean that _I_ am. Merlin may be my servant but he is also my friend. He's been at my side for years. He's believed me when _YOU_ didn't Merlin is just about the only person I trust. _So If you please_! I have to tend to Merlin." Arthur shouted holding his hand out for the vile. Uther slammed the vile into his son's waiting hand ant marched out of the room. Arthur sat back down and carefully pored the painkiller into Merlin's mouth. Merlin shuddered but remained asleep.

"You know Merlin, I like you a lot better when you talk.

Weeks passed and Merlin finally woke up. Arthur would just sit and talk with him about life, and Merlin would keep bringing up the fact that Arthur not only had started to grow a beard but also smelled like a peasant. For that Arthur would smile and say "I'm not leaving."

weeks passed and Merlin was allowed out of bed. Gaius had pronounce Merlin with limp-leg. Merlin's leg was unable to bend and there for caused him to limp slightly. So Arthur bought him a walking stick just to make Merlin feel like an old man. Arthur had finally bathed and shaved so Merlin would keep commenting. "What is that smell. OH! Soap! So you found soap! Oh Arthur I'm so proud of you!" If Merlin weren't already limping Arthur would have thrown something at him but instead he only said, "At least I know soap daily. Where as you use it what? Every other week?" Merlin would go red in the face then mutter something about changing Arthur's soap.

Many would watch from the palace windows as the prince would walk along side his manservant. When they had to go up stairs Arthur would help him up by holding onto his arm and let him push up on it.

Merlin would sit and watch as Arthur trained with the knights. He never was alone. There was always a friend with him. And Merlin liked it he finally finished his quest, to find somewhere he fit in. An life was great... For now.


	4. falling

This fanfic is based on the song 'One of Us' from lion king 2:simba's pride. 

_I do not know when this is set. I know that the knights of the round table are present, Uther is still king, and in his right mind, and Morgana is evil._

I do not own Merlin

AN) I will try to complete the next chapter but my dad just went to the hospital so I don't know when I can post the next chapter

"Uther can not be allowed to live, no Pendragon should be allowed to live." A dark voice said. A tall man loomed over a looking bowl watching Uther and Arthur. The man turned and grabbed a cloak.

"The time to attack is now. He muttered to himself.

Merlin sat up straight from his nightmare.

"You alright Merlin?" Arthur asked as they walked to the council room. Merlin was strangely quiet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said his free hand rubbing his left chest.

"How about we stop for a second?" Arthur suggested pulling Merlin to the wall. Merlin nodded weakly and leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry Arthur." Merlin mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"For what?" Arthur asked.

"For making you late for the meeting" Merlin said.

"That's okay. What are brothers for?" Arthur said.

"Brothers." Merlin whispered a smile on his lips.

"Come on Merlin." Arthur said

the two arrived at the meeting just in time Arthur took his seat next to his father as Merlin took to the stone pillar where Gaius stood. Merlin leaned against the pillar and closed his eyes.

"How is the pain today?" Gaius asked looking at his ward as he rubbed his healing wound. Merlin smiled.

"It could be better but I'll live." Merlin said. Gaius patted the boy's shoulder then turned and listened to the meeting.

The doors burst open to the room startling Merlin. There before him stood the man from his dreams. But the man had an evil smirk.

"So nice you could all be here today. I have been looking forward to this for a very long time." he said not moving from his position from the door.

Merlin watched as the man's lips moved to the words of the old religion and the ceiling starting to collapse. The man disappear and the ceiling started to fall. Arthur was there right under it, and they would have no time to escape.

Merlin's magic bubbled and whit his hand pointed up, his eyes turned liquid gold, and it flowed out creating a blue shield stretched across the room stopping the rock fall. They stood there and stared at him in shock and horror.

"Don't just stand there. RUN!" Merlin shouted as he was forced to his knees. Everyone ran out excepting Gaius who grabbed the boy's arm and walking stick and dragged him out just as the shield broke.

Merlin lay quietly in his cell. He heard footsteps walk to his cell.

"HEY!" he shouted to get the guard's attention. He looked to his door and saw the guard looking at him.

"I wish to speak to the king." he said. The guard looked at him suspiciously. Merlin sighed.

"Do you really think I'll be able to get far like this?" Merlin asked pointing to his lame leg. The guard nodded and left. Merlin waited for oh, three hours till Uther came.

"Oh good I was beginning to think that the poor puppy wasn't going to fetch you."Merlin said nodding to the guard that stood behind Uther.

"What do you want sorcerer?" Uther spat.

"You might want to reconsider killing me." Merlin said.

"And why would I do that?" Uther asked.

"have you read any druid legends. I haven't. But there is one particular one you might want to look into. It's quite important. I've heard about it, so if you find and read the story I'm talking about you just might want to set me free." Merlin said. The king turned on his heel and marched off.

"Prat." Merlin muttered closing his eyes.

Uther sat at his desk reading the parchment over and over.

_And the once and future king shall unite the 5 kingdoms of Albion. He shall face many trials in which he shall not survive without the protection of Magic. Magic is the great warlock Emrys. And together they shall bring magic, peace and prosperity to the kingdom. _

The boy must be lying he had to be. Uther stood and practically ran to the dungeons.

Merlin was leaning against the wall eyes closed.

"You're Emrys." Uther's voice rang out.

"That is what the druids call me." Merlin sighed.

"So... Arthur is the once and future king?"

"Yes."

"What will happen if I kill you?"

"Same thing that happened when it happened earlier, I won't be able to."

"I won't kill you for the sake of my son, but you will leave the kingdom noon tomorrow." Uther said opening the cell door. Merlin slowly stood and slowly walked back to his room.


	5. banishment

This fanfic is based on the song 'One of Us' from lion king 2:simba's pride. 

_I do not know when this is set. I know that the knights of the round table are present, Uther is still king, and in his right mind, and Morgana is evil._

I do not own Merlin

AN) I will try to complete the next chapter but my dad just went to the hospital so I don't know when I can post the next chapter

Merlin woke up the same time he always would to wake up Arthur, then yesterdays events came flooding back to him. His things were packed and by his bedroom door along with the sidhe staff.

"Merlin are you up yet?" Gaius' voice called. Merlin stood changed into his travel clothes and grabbed his walking stick. He used magic to levitate his belongings to the main door, and followed them into the main chamber where Gaius was waiting for him.

"I made you breakfast." Gaius said gesturing to the most lavished breakfast he ever prepared for Merlin. Eggs, ham, juice, and freshly made bread. Merlin's eyes widened.

"Gaius you shouldn't have! That's more food than I serve Arthur on a good day!" Merlin exclaimed. Gaius smirked, "Well eat up I'd hate to see all this food go to waist." Gaius said. Merlin sat down and slowly started to plate food for both of them. Gaius sat down across from him and took on of the plates.

"I also packed another blanked it's getting closer to winter. I packed food for your travel and more painkillers with enough herbs to make more on your own." Gaius said stiffly. Merlin nodded as he shoveled some food into his mouth.

"And Merlin. Try not to do any thing stupid." Gaius said to break the tension. Merlin smiled slightly but kept eating. It was quiet as they ate. It was quiet as they began to go.

"Gaius I'm not going home to Ealdor, I'm going back to my father's... home." Merlin whispered as they walked down to courtyard. Gaius nodded taking a mental note to remember to inform his mother.

They stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Merlin, Uther called for everyone to be at the courtyard. You must be strong. People will be shouting, some singing, ignore them. Do not pay heed to what they say. Uther commanded us all to say something including myself. Be strong, keep walking, and don't look back." Gaius said as he led the boy outside. Gaius was right everyone was there. And the second the light hit his face people were shouting.

'traitor', 'disgrace', 'liar', 'sorcerer', 'killer', and 'betrayer' were the most commonly shouted.

Then above all the shouts he could hear drums

"Discretion!"

"Disgrace"

"Evil as plain as the scar on his face"

"Deception" "An outrage!" Merlin couldn't make out who were singing he could catch a voice but couldn't put a name to it.

"Disgrace" "For shame!" he heard gaius shout. Merlin's breath hitched. 'focus keep walking. He thought. But his friend, family, everyone he knew. He couldn't block them out.

"You know these Outsider types!" "He asked for trouble the moment he came" one of Arthur's knights shouted. "See you later, agitator!"

"Deception" "An outrage!" "Just leave us alone!" he heard Leon's voice shout above the others but it was strained, Merlin could tell he did not want to say it.

"Disgrace" "For shame!" "Traitor, go back with your own!" "He asked for trouble the moment he came"

"See you later, agitator!"

slowly everyone joined. As he fought his way through the crowd.

"Born in grief Raised in hate Helpless to defy his fate Let him run Let him live But do not forget What we cannot forgive And he is not one of us He has never been one of us He is not part of us Not our kind" someone shouldered Merlin causing him to collapse to the ground. He struggled to roll to his side, his limp-leg caught between too many people. "Someone once lied to us Now we're not so blind For we knew he would do what he's done And we know that he'll never be one of us" everyone went quiet. An small path was made as Merlin turned over and looked up, there on the balcony stood Arthur. His face looked as cold as stone.

"He is not one of us" he said his powerful voice reached over the crowed to him.

'this is what he wants. He wants me gone' Merlin thought as he slowly stood.

"Deception"

"Disgrace"

"Deception"Merlin stood and moved swiftly through the crowd to the city gates.

"Disgrace"

"Deception" Merlin found him self on the path to his new home, his heart torn and left back at Camelot, he was a broken man.

AN) I'm sorry I'm sorry don't kill me. I'll update very soon promise.


	6. new purpose in life

This fanfic is based on the song 'One of Us' from lion king 2:simba's pride. 

_I do not know when this is set. I know that the knights of the round table are present, Uther is still king, and in his right mind, and Morgana is evil._

I still, unfortunately, do not own Merlin

AN) thank you rawr52 for your uplifting review. Thank you to everyone who subscribed to my story I love it when you guys do keeps me going.

Chapter 6

Merlin found himself at his father's home... really it was just a cave, but it was as home as he was going to get. He found everything the same as it was when he last saw it, minus the dust. His father's archery set, his father's bed, a pot. His feet worked on automatic as they walked him to the bed. He laid down and found himself asleep.

The next morning Merlin collected herbs and hunted. Everything felt much different. He hated hunting but now, well he didn't mind so much. Maybe it was the fact he was doing it alone, not caring someone else's gear. He moved lighter, faster, and he was hunting better than ever. Merlin found that his leg was easy to ignore most the time and when it was hard to ignore he had what he needed to make it better.

Two weeks after Merlin's banishment he was out hunting when he heard a cry. He lowered his bow and arrow and followed the sound of the crying. Not long after he found a small boy curled up against a tree crying. The boy had dark brown hair that had a few twigs sticking out of it. Merlin put the arrow in his quiver and slipped the bow over his shoulder. He walked up to the boy and knelt down.

"Are you hurt?" Merlin asked. The boys cry's silenced, and he looked up at Merlin, the boy had the deepest brown eye's it reminded Merlin of Gwen's. He nodded slowly.

"can you sit up for me and show me?" Merlin asked. Once again the boy nodded, he sat up and showed Merlin his hands. The boy's hand's were burnt and the right wrist was broken.

"My name's Merlin." Merlin said softly.

"my name's Cole." the boy said.

"how old are you Cole?" Merlin asked.

"I'm 6 years old."

"Cole where's your family?" Merlin asked. Suddenly the boy burst into tears. He sobbed hard and his whole body shook as he did so. Slowly the boy raised his hand and pointed past Merlin's shoulder. Merlin followed the finger and in the horizon there was large thick black smoke, it was no camp fire, it was more like a whole village burning. Merlin took off his bow and quiver.

"Cole you stay right here, alright?" Cole nodded and Merlin got up and ran.

Merlin's conclusions were right the whole village was set alight. Merlin ran into the first house there was a young woman he could hear coughing. He grabbed her and carried her out of the house and placed her a safe distance. Merlin caught the sight of a few men with buckets trying to extinguish the flames.

"is everyone out of the houses?" Merlin asked. The men were silent. Merlin scoffed and ran into another house.

"Hello, anyone in here?" there was no response so he ran into the next house. He continued this pulling anyone who he found out and place them with the woman he found. Soon the other men understood and put their buckets down and mimicked what Merlin was doing. Soon they saved all that they could, 13 people. 6 children 4 men 3women. Merlin took them to his cave and went to get Cole. The boy was still sitting there waiting for Merlin to return. When he did he looked shocked, Merlin guessed it was the fact face was dirtied with ash and he probably had one or two burns.

"I'm going to take you somewhere safe alright?" Merlin asked the boy nodded. Merlin slowly picked him and his hunting gear up and carried him back home. There he began working. He started using the techniques Gaius had taught him and some his magic book taught him and began to treat the varying degree of injuries. Most of the injuries consisted of burns and smoke inhale. He gave everyone water as he started making the burn cream. He gave everyone somewhere to sleep his magic providing blankets and mattresses.

Merlin found his purpose. Everyday he would go out and find those in need the orphaned, the homeless. Anyone gave them the help they needed. He would study magic in his free time and in doing so he could now change his form. From that of his lanky young man to that of a middle age man or woman, depending on his mood. He started going by Emrys the only people who knew any different was Cole and the young lady who he saved, her name was Silvia. Silvia became his helper and pupil although she acted like a sister. Everyone else had left found a new home. The orphans he found parents who wanted a child but could not conceive. All except Cole who Merlin started to raise as his own. He never asked for anything in return, not really, only that those he help contribute in some way. It could be anything from a broom to clean, to a mattresses for more people, to help build a second floor, for the children. His mother came and she too helped him in his new mission, to help everyone. Hunith soon accepted that he was not Merlin anymore, he was Emrys but he was still her son The name Emrys became widely known and now people came to him for aid.

He found his place. He had his mother, and apprentice, a son. He was at ease. He was Emrys his old life mostly forgotten.

When he healed a man who was quite wealthy he was determined to pay Emrys back.

"I said all I need is a bed or two." Emrys insisted.

"No you need more than that." the man argued.

"What?" Emrys asked.

"I have scholars They have a school. Send your orphans and son they will teach them." the man said. Emrys sighed and gave in. he sent Cole and 4 orphans he had at the time to the school. They were taught for 8 months then had 4 months off. Cole would come home happy and told his father all tat he learned, Math, science, history, English, he learned how to play the fiddle. Merlin would smile proudly at the son he was raising. When Cole turned thirteen Merlin began to train him in magic. Cole was a natural, he found himself doing basic spells easily and soon began making his own around the age of sixteen. And Merlin couldn't be prouder.


	7. Inportant notice

AN)

hello there faithful followers. If most of you havn't noticed I have not updated a few storys for months. I have posted so many it's getting out of hand and is starting to bug me. so this is me asking you to go to my profile, easy. and vote on my poll to keep the story you like. If you don't vote your favorite story just might be abandoned, and I'd hate to disipoint. the more votes the more likely I'd keep it.

thank you,

abd


	8. All coming back

This fanfic is based on the song 'One of Us' from lion king 2:simba's pride. 

_I do not know when this is set. I know that the knights of the round table are present, Uther is still king, and in his right mind, and Morgana is evil._

I do not own Merlin

Chapter 7

Emrys stood in his female form as she worked with a relativity stubborn client.

"Listen if you didn't want me to help you why did you come?" Emrys asked her hands on her hips.

'if only Cole were here.' she thought.

Then the man reached out and touched her waits she slapped his hand away.

"If you don't have a reason to be here you know where the exit is I'd hate to call for someone to kick you out." Emrys scolded. Suddenly there was shouting outside the cave, men calling for help. She picked up her skirts and ran out of the cave. There were 5 men in armor carrying another man just up the hill. One of them spotted her.

"Please we need help!" he called down to her.

"Come this way!" she shouted. She darted into the cave.

"Hunith Sophia! Get supplies ready." Emrys called as the men ran it. She showed them the bed and froze. There were the knights of Camelot. Emrys made fast work taking the knight's armor off. When she pulled off the helmet she did her best not to cry out. It was Gwaine.

"What happened?"she asked as she ripped Gwaine's undershirt.

"we were on our way back to Camelot after a peace meeting with the king." the one said, she needn't look up she knew the voice. It was the voice that haunted her dreams, the voice she could never escape, Arthur.

There was a large stab wound to Gwaine's chest.

"Tell me sire what is your preference to healing?" she asked staring at the bleeding chest.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"Magic! Do you want me to heal him by normal means or magic?" Emrys snapped.

"Magic is evil..."Arthur started but Emrys held up a silencing hand.

"Put pressure n the wound." she ordered as she turned.

"Silvia bring me a sewing kit! Hunith bring me hot water!" Emrys ordered. Seconds later the two women came running. Hunith placed the hot water on the floor next to Emrys.

"check the others for injuries." Emrys said as she took cloth from the hot water and began to clean the wound. Then he took the sewing kit from Silvia.

"get something for the knight to bite on." Emrys said.

"Why?" another knight asked, it was Elyan.

"Because he may be unconscious now but the pain just might wake him back up." Emrys said. When the girl returned Emrys told her to go calm down the children.

"you have children?" a new voice said. Emrys looked up and saw the face of Lancelot.

"No I run an orphanage, but I have a son as well, but he is not home yet. I conciser them all my children while they are here." Emrys said as she stitched Gwaine back up. Luckily Gwaine did not wake up.

When she was finished she did as her father did for Arthur. She put paist on Gwaine's wounds and said an old prayer over him. Arthur looked shocked, he remembered the words like it was a dream. She then tended to the cuts and bruises on the knights. Arthur had a cut on his arm. Leon a black eye. Percival a gash on his forehead, which Emrys questioned how he got it, apparently he knocked his head on a tree on the way over. Elyan was the only one with a broken bone. Lancelot had a small cut over his eyebrow.

"well dinner is ready, just go up the stairs and mind the children."Emrys said as she started to clean up. She had thought everyone left till,

"Merlin." She looked up to see who called her name. there stood Lancelot. Emrys grimaced and closed her eyes.

"Messed that up didn't I?" Emrys asked. She opened her eyes when someone was suddenly hugging her.

"Oh it's so good to see you Merlin!" Lancelot said loudly in her ear.

"Shh. I'm in disguise so it's Emrys." Lancelot set her on her feet and restrained a laugh.

"So you're a girl now?" He joked.

"yes and I'm also a middle age man." she said.

"So how long have you lived here?" Lancelot asked.

"Since I left, so about 12 years I guess." Emrys said with a shrug.

There was a shout upstairs. Emrys sighed and wiped her hands on a cloth before walking upstairs with Lancelot at her heels. Percival stood in the center of the room with eight small children on him. There was four boys hanging from his arms, two girls clinging to his leg, one girl managed to latched herself to his neck, and there was one small boy on his head. The giant knight looked scared to death. Emrys could not help chuckling.

"Ishmael, Greata, Edmond, William, Danial, Emily, Reem, and Tristan, get off the knight. That is no way to treat a guest." Emrys tried to scold but could not keep a smile from her lips. She took the small boy off the knight's head.

"Danial how did you get up there?" She asked. The small boy smiled mischievously.

"I jumped." he said proudly. Emrys rolled her eyes and pried the arms of the small girl that latched herself the Percival's neck.

"Greata you could have strangle him." Emrys scolded the girl bowed her head in shame her blond curls covering her face.

Next Emrys removed the four boys from Percival's arms. Then picked up the small girls that clung to the knight's legs. She placed them on the ground as Hunith came in.

"what were they doing this time?" Hunith asked.

"Ishmael, Edmond, William and Tristan were dangling from the knight's arms. Emily and Reem were clinging to his legs. Greata was hanging from his neck and Danial was on top of his head." Emrys explained. Hunith shook her head and took the hands of two of the children and led them all out. Percival sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry sir knight, the children are young and apparently I tell them too many bed-time stories" Emrys apologized. The knight just smiled.

"Don't worry my lady just startled me that's all, I did the same as a child." he said. Emrys smiled remembering ho little the knight unusually spoke. Emrys pored bowls of soup and handed them out to the patients he ordered to stay in bed. Too the few she fed them herself. Then when all her work was done she ate her dinner and walked out side.

"Hunith." Arthur asked. The elder woman looked to the young king.

"yes sire?" she asked.

"you're from Ealdor, right? Merlin's mother." he asked. She nodded but said nothing.

"Do.. do you know where Merlin is?" he asked.

"Sire I have not seen Merlin for a very long time and even if I had I would not tell you for fear of you killing him." she said. It strong, Hunith finally believed what Merlin had said all those years ago.

"_That's because he doesn't know me. And if he did, I'd probably be dead by now." Merlin said._Hunith stood and walked in the direction Emrys had gone. Emrys was sitting on a stone shoulders shaking. Arthur watched with strange interest. He could fell the power radiating off the woman. He watched as Hunith placed a motherly arm around the woman. After half an hour the two woman made their way inside and Emrys directed the knights to beds.

Well to my faithful followers, who waited very paitently. Was it worth it? Probably not...

Well if I get enough reviews I will update _hint hint._

~NP


End file.
